Unstoppable
by Whurmy
Summary: The best crack fic you will ever read. Worth the read if you want giggles. Demena.


**Author's Note: I know this sucks. I'm not expecting you guys to find this bad ass like Tame Me, or expect you to swoon over it like Where's Miley? I expect you to laugh, because I wrote this in the dead of the night on a few hours of sleep. This, my friends, is my failed attempt at an angry make out session. Yes, this will be redone where Selena has serious anger management issues. No, I do not think this is a good fic. Not sure why I'm posting it, but I am.**

**So like. Enjoy and giggle and such. (:**

**I do not own Selena Gomez or Demi Lovato. They own themselves. I mean no harm posting this, I don't mean to offend anyone in any way.  
**

"Maybe you should just go fuck your little scene girlfriend!" Demi screamed from her spot on her bed in their two bedroom flat, slipping her headphones back on. She leaned her head back against the the headboard with an angry sigh and clenched fists. She was taking a few deep breaths, trying not to blow this up anymore than it had been, when her door swung open and slammed into her wall. Selena was screaming in Spanish as she pounced on the bed and started slamming her fists into Demi.

"Perra puta egoista!" Demi had absolutely no idea what that meant, but it couldn't have been good if she was saying it like that. Selena's newly formed claws ripped her headphones off and she heard them crack against the wall beside her nightstand. Selena was totally on top of her, her freshly manicured nails raking over her collarbone and neck in between punches. Each time Demi reached for the smaller girl's wrist she was met with an open palmed blow to her cheek. She didn't have time to process it before another one land on her other cheek, twice as hard. Half growled, half screamed words flew from Selena's mouth in English, Spanish, and what Demi could only guess was Italian, faster that she could keep up with.

"Selena! Selena, stop it!" She wasn't surprised she got nothing but more yelling as a response. Demi growled and caught Selena's hands just long enough to flip their positions and pin her hands above her head. "You're fucking insane!" Demi managed in between gasping breaths. Her neck and chest were burning from scratches and she was sure she was going to have a bruise the size of a baseball on her shoulder. Her cheeks stung from being slapped and her head hurt from being slammed into the headboard so many times.

Selena struggled and bucked underneath Demi, but found her sudden She-Hulk strength totally spent. She turned her head away from Demi and glared at the wall. Her cheeks burned a bright red and her chest heaved with each breath she took.

"I'm not _fucking_ her." Selena said slowly, pointedly. Demi swallowed at the tone in her voice and took three more deep breaths before replying.

"You couldn't just _say_ that?" Selena didn't answer, instead choosing to try and jerk her wrists away from Demi's grip. They didn't move an inch.

"Let me go, Demi."

"So you can beat the living shit out of me again? I don't think so." Selena bit her lip and turned to look up at Demi.

"I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, you never mean to." Demi muttered. She looked away from the rumpled bed sheet by Selena's stomach and reluctantly locked eyes with Selena. "You do not hit like a girl, you know." Selena swallowed and frowned. She knew. It wasn't the first time they'd fought like this, it certainly wasn't the first time Selena had gone ape shit on her.

Selena stayed quiet. The look Demi was giving her had her lips sealed shut tight. Selena's lips were parted, her labored breaths hitting Demi's in unsteady puffs. Demi was straddling her, both of their shirts had ridden up when Selena still had control. Demi wanted to be mad. _God, _she wanted to be mad. But Selena's flushed cheeks and nearly black eyes were pulling her closer and closer.

Demi pressed her lips hard against Selena's in a bruising kiss, and she really hoped it bruised. She let Selena's hands go without a fight, moaning at the feel of the actresses' fingertips gliding over her hips. She put her hands on Selena's jaw, her fingers splaying out over her cheeks. Selena smiled into the kiss and gently squeezed Demi's hips. She took the hint and softened the kiss considerably, her lips lightly brushing against Selena's. Their breaths came out in irregular pants and quiet gasps as Selena brought one hand up to feel the raised scratches on Demi's neck. Selena pressed on Demi's shoulders and Demi let her switch their positions.

Selena settled on top of her, bringing her hands up to Demi's cheeks delicately. Demi winced slightly, but otherwise only sighed. Selena kissed Demi's forehead and she hovered over Demi, waiting patiently for the other girl to open her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Demi." Demi smiled weakly and brushed a few wild hairs from Selena's face.

"I know." But that wasn't going to stop it from happening again.

**Reviewww. I really wanted to name this Total Crack Fic. I went with Unstoppable because Selena like a freight train! :D**


End file.
